Fairytale
by PikaPikaSakura33
Summary: Another if Sakura were strong story with a fantasy/supernatural twist. Inspired by the tumblr post on fairy politics in Sleeping Beauty. It's a little dark, but not in the way you're imagining. AU Non-mass. ItaSaku. Rated T for language, possible M rating later on.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fairytale

Summary: Another if Sakura were strong story with a fantasy/supernatural twist. Inspired by the tumblr post on fairy politics in Sleeping Beauty. This is a Konoha version of if Maleficent gave Aurora a shitastic gift, but with a Hexenbiest twist because I'm obsessed with Grimm. AU Non-mass. ItaSaku. Rated T for language, possible M rating later on.

* * *

In every family is a similar structure: the favourite, the talented, and the runt of the litter. Such was it like in this one, with Destiny as the matriarch and the Great Gods for parents. From the Gods came deities, and with the dispersal of divine essence each birth was the creation of another, less powerful being.

Like a whole society, they lived upon a separate plane, worshipped but never seen by humanity. For a time, they enjoyed the human realm, frolicking without care nor responsibility. Until evil beings sprung from the land, an equal but opposite force for every creation of divinity. The Great Gods worried what may become of the earth and so blessed the most devout families with some of their own divine essence. Protect the earth with your gifts lest these creatures ravage it.

'These puny humans probably remember it as the war against demons. Idiot.'

From there, some of the greatest lineages were born and the Great Gods were more worshipped than ever before. One of particular fame was the Uchiha family. Each child was born brimming with a chakra core as strong and pure as the very first. Capable of unimaginable power. The latest birth however, was different. Less darkness, less anger.

But no one really cared about what she observed.

The divine being sighed and leaned back against a coarse wall. She was the runt of the litter. Among the Great Gods she was barely a creature of divinity, and among the humans she was all but forgotten. She hated it. She had never asked to be the animalistic anger that existed amongst humanity, nor to be the tint of blackness in every human being. While her eldest brother was life-giving fiery energy and her eldest sister the cool moon energy, she was the natural energy that coursed through every living creature.

Almost like mother nature but not quite. She was the dark, uncontrollable sea, and the wilting forest. She was death, hate, and darkness. The incarnate of what humans called hell but not quite. She was the dark to light, and for that which she could not control, she was condemned.

'They've always been scared of me…' Of her nature. She had always been closer to Mother Destiny than the rest of them, more in tune and capable of reading their essences than any of them.

The moment they saw a chance, they took it. Binding her to a cave reaching the bowels of the earth, shutting her off from the world around her. They forgot however, that energy dispersed. After eternity, the energy they bound her with finally began wearing away, but that minute erosion had allowed her to touch the earth again. All she needed was a small connection, and her power came flooding back. While she could not break free, she could see and feel energy as she once had.

How long had it been since she had been confined here, with only dreary stalactites and stalagmites for company? Her smoky arms itched at her restraints and she glared resentfully toward the centre of the cave.

The markings carved into the hard earth glowed faintly white, reminding her just who had started it all.

 _"Onii-sama, please, don't do this!" She screamed piteously, her powers bucking at the pressure surrounding her._

 _The white hot energy wrapped around her form, its nature let loose to ravage her form. She was in so much pain, her insides prickling like a thousand knives were shaving her to pieces as he sucked away her energy._

 _He didn't say anything, only joining palms with her brothers and sisters, sinking her lower and lower into the earth as they stole away her energy. Try as they might, they couldn't take away her core, the root of her power so they tied her down and forced her into a state of sleep._

 _As her consciousness wavered, she recalled the pale blue of her sister's robes and the sad look on her face._

 _"You shouldn't have tried to mess with the Sharingan… just because you can't bless a child… doesn't mean you instil darkness in one of ours… "_

As she remembered it, the damn gift had warped all by itself. Human nature was prone to that after all, greed and anger and all of that.

It was true, she had not wanted to bless children. After all she could see into them, see the sparks of darkness they had and how significant they were. Her gifts were more than a simple attachment, they changed the nature of the child and her energy. In a way, it bonded the child to the earth the same way she herself was bonded to the earth. Without the right balance they would turn into monstrous creatures, capable only of hate and anger. But her time here had sowed resentment. She wasn't any less divine than they were, she never asked to be the culmination of the yin energy of the world. They assumed she was weak, yet feared her intuitive senses with chakra.

She was angry at her brother's stupidity, his obstinance, how obsessed he was with perfection. How foolish they all were, how arrogant they believed themselves to be. Their children might all be powerful but hers would rock the world. She just needed one. The sudden approach of people jolts her out of her thoughts. It had been sometime before anyone had come by.

She watched a pregnant woman and her husband trudge their way up to the cave in search of a place of rest. The woman was very heavily pregnant, not quite in labor yet but a day or two away perhaps. But what interested her was the spark within the child. A female, with only sparks of pure white goodness. She was perfect. Perhaps destiny was finally favouring her… the laws of nature turning the tide. This was how she would get her revenge on the upstart gods. This was how she would make the little cretins see. Her child would defeat theirs, free her, and then… well… she cackled at the path her thoughts took.

As night falls, the cave grows so dark the pale fire on the stone only makes for a more sinister ambience. With a swish of her fingers, the light flickers and goes out. Slowly, her form materialises. Her face is not quite a face, it is but a combination of smoke and wisps, with cracks of gold surrounding emptiness where eyes should be. The smoke forms the features of her face in shades of grey, disappearing into a hairline of white and lavender. Down her neck and she disappears into strings of grey holding fractured gold together, shrouded in black.

She reaches out, her mist-like form, settling across the woman's swollen belly. The child's energy pulses with hers, and to her surprise it slides along her own dark energy, filling in the dips and holes in her power.

Yes, the child would do. She was more than perfect, she was meant to be. Without warning, the woman goes into heavy labour and screams in both pain and fear when she sees the form above her.

"O-Oroichi-baba…." She huffs out in between gasps, but her husband doesn't hear her words. He is focused on the birth that is about to come. She smirks.

'Hardly.'

But she supposed it made sense. People blended all the scary and old beings together.

By the wee hours of the morning, she has given birth, just before the first hints of light could reveal her true form. She would later tell her husband in confusion that she thought she saw a mass of grey moving above her and felt ice upon her belly, but she could recall nothing else.

The child is born with a shock of white hair, signifying her utter purity. With a grin, rusty from lack of use, the ancient spirit presses her forehead against the little one in an age-old tradition far more personal than those typically used in her family. She brushes her fingers along the child's face, imbuing the girl with the very essence of herself. As she does so, she murmurs ancient spells of protection and power.

 _I am the ancient one of this earth,_

 _The raw beast who moves the primal_

 _In you is now what makes me,_

 _The beast,_

 _The side of darkness unseen by this earth,_

 _The yin of yang,_

 _The blood I am is now you,_

 _And henceforth you shall be too,_

 _Power nature can never undo._

 _I am you, you are me, a part of mine is forever yours,_

 _Take revenge for me and show the world how great you are._

And so a gift that had never been given was.

In the dark, as the spark of darkness flooded the child and settled into her being where there once was none, the child's pallor turned pale grey. The tips of her hair turned lavender and for a moment, her pale green eyes were flecked with gold.

* * *

Rate and Review thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fairytale

Summary: Another if Sakura were strong story with a fantasy/supernatural twist. Inspired by the tumblr post on fairy politics in Sleeping Beauty. This is a Konoha version of if Maleficent gave Aurora a shitastic gift, but with a Hexenbiest twist because I'm obsessed with Grimm. AU Non-mass. ItaSaku. Rated T for language, possible M rating later on.

* * *

Sakura is five when she first sees **her**. In the mirror, her face has been warped into a permanent grimace. Her skin is ash grey and she isn't quite sure how she can see because in the mirror, her eyes aren't there. In their place is blood and bone. Her teeth are rotten while the sides of her face are cracked upon like gills. Strangely, her first reaction is a giggle. Then she cocks her head to the side, pleased as punch. Let's see those boys tease her now.

At five-and-a-half, Sakura is eyeing herself in the mirror yet again, poking pale skin wondering how to switch her face. She's figured out that she needs to know how to control it because even though she scares the ever-loving shit out of a twelve-year old, she knows her mom doesn't approve. She calls the memory to the front of her mind, replaying the night slowly. First she meets the yummy-smelling friend from next door to go trick-or-treating, then they bump into the boys who always make fun of her. They throw stones at her friend and pull her hair. That's when it gets fuzzy because first they were pulling her hair, then she was screaming and they were running. She thinks again and this time remembers the strange tingle behind her eyes when she was angry. She notes the feeling that bloomed in her tummy after she was angry. Finally, she recalls the sensation of hands in her hair as she screams at the boys. When she opens her eyes, she realizes with a start that **she** is looking back at her.

At twelve, Sakura is ready to graduate the academy and her hair is finally as long as Ino's. It shines weirdly in the light, she thinks, but she's become rather enthralled with this side of her. She doesn't know how to describe it, but it's like another entity that makes her up. The being is like Inner, but sometimes manifests behind her in what she calls the original form. All grey and elegant without the gore. Then there's what she looks like when she calls upon that part of her nature. She becomes rather strange looking, but she likes it because it's rather pretty in a terror inducing sort of way.

At twelve, Sakura thinks she's rather in love with Sasuke. His mischievous and arrogant personality, the paleness of his skin and the black of his eyes make for a most appealing combination. His constant sadness and broodiness give off a delicious scent, but most importantly is the darkness in him. It cloaks him in an energy that pulses so strongly, more so than his large reserves of chakra. She's positive she's the only one who sees it, but who cares? She knows something even Ino doesn't.

At twelve, Sakura is ready to graduate and finds out she is to be Uchiha Sasuke's teammate, and for some inexplicable reason, all she wants to do is kiss the life out of him.

And she means that literally.

* * *

Haruno Mebuki knows there's something wrong with her child when for six months after that strange birth - too easy, too quick - has hair the color of lavender and skin that is the color of the dead. At the end of those months her hair is suddenly pink and she looks like any other child, but Mebuki isn't so quick to be reassured by her husband.

At the age of four, Mebuki stares in horror as a large, ferocious looking dog approaches her daughter in a gentle manner. The animal had been in the midst of mauling another small child when Sakura had called it. From a growling, vicious mess, the animal sits before her daughter and lowers its head. Blood falls from its mouth as Sakura pets the dog, laughing and calling it "good boy!". She would not have believed if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes.

At the age of five, Mebuki catches Sakura giggling at what may be the most horrible image Mebuki herself has ever seen. The child looks like a nightmare of a corpse and smells of like rotten eggs. She reverts in seconds, looking like herself again but now there's something about her own daughter's eyes that make her shinobi instincts scream.

At the age of five-and-a-half, Mebuki finally admits Sakura is not quite human anymore. She's tried to make things as normal as she can, warning her little girl from switching faces in the middle of a public center, but you can only normalise so much. It hits her when she's cooking some meat one night and when she turns to put fresh beef slices on the pan, she realizes Sakura has eaten it all. She also snorts because it took Sakura's hankering for bloody meat to convince her when she's seen what her child would morph into on a daily basis.

At twelve, they've gone out on nightly walks every night, letting Sakura run around in a genjutsu enclosed area 'full on'. She's seen her stumble around the dark forest, tripping over roots before she shifts and runs like a seasoned shinobi to becoming more in tune with her surroundings, not needing the shift to understand the earth beneath her feet.

At twelve, Mebuki knows her daughter is in control of herself but fears what a mission would do to her daughter. More than that she fears what her daughter might do if her bloodlust is provoked and neither of them are there.

* * *

Yes, no, maybe?


End file.
